


Die halbe Wahrheit

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: Benni war es leid. Er war es leid, dass seine Mutter ihm am Telefon schon wieder von einem ach so tollen Sohn einer Bekannten erzählte, der ja so ein netter junger Mann war, dass sie ihn gleich zum nächsten Familienkaffee eingeladen hatte. Er war es so leid, dass sogar dieses seltsame Angebot in seinem Lieblingscafé ihm als mögliche Ausflucht recht war. Doch was sich daraus ergibt - damit hätte er zu Beginn nicht gerechnet...





	1. Von Notlügen, gelegenen Angeboten und dem Anfang vom Ende

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mobamereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobamereus/gifts).



> So meine Lieben - ich hab schon wieder was Mats-lastiges für euch. :D  
> Eine kleine, süße Hömmels-Sache, die ich vor Eeeewigkeiten mal angefangen habe und vor einiger Zeit dann tatsächlich mal zuende geschrieben habe. Ich dachte, ich entlasse sie mal in die Öffentlichkeit. :D
> 
> Kleine Info: Die Kapitel unterscheiden sich in ihrer Länge oft ziemlich. Ich habs erst im Nachhinein in Kapitel unterteilt und wollte, dass die Teilung dann auch inhaltlich Sinn macht.. ;-) 
> 
> Habt Spaß!

**_~*~*~*~*~_ **

 

Benni war es leid. Er war es leid, dass seine Mutter ihm am Telefon _schon wieder_ von einem _ach so tollen_ Sohn einer Bekannten erzählte, der ja _so_ ein netter junger Mann war, dass sie ihn gleich zum nächsten Familienkaffee eingeladen hatte. Er war es leid, dass seine Eltern ihm ständig neue Männer vorsetzten, die er _unbedingt_ kennen lernen musste. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er gar nichts selbst hinbekommen. Nur weil er seinen Eltern keinen seiner bisherigen Freunde vorgestellt hatte, weil er wusste, dass keiner von ihnen es wert gewesen wäre. Bloß weil er offenbar kein Händchen in Sachen Liebe hatte, hieß das aber nicht, dass er es gut hieß, wenn seine Eltern jede Situation für einen neuen Verkupplungsversuch nutzten.

Er war es so leid, dass er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, sagte, er habe jemanden kennengelernt. Es sei noch ganz frisch. Seine Mutter war ganz aus dem Häuschen und rang ihm das Versprechen ab, ihn unbedingt irgendwann mal mitzubringen. Und erst als er auflegte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte.

Natürlich hatte er _niemanden_ kennen gelernt. Natürlich hatte er _keinen_ Traum-Schwiegersohn, den er seinen Eltern beim nächsten Besuch vorstellen konnte. Aber immerhin hatte er sich so ein bisschen Ruhe verschafft. Vielleicht würde er ja wirklich in den nächsten Wochen jemanden kennen lernen…

 

Als er einige Tage später in seinem Lieblingscafé saß, um sich einen Plan für den nächsten Familienbesuch zurechtzulegen, fiel sein Blick auf ein unscheinbares Papier, das zusammen mit der Getränkekarte auf seinem Tisch lag. Neugierig nahm er den Zettel zur Hand, um die Zeilen zu lesen.

 

 _"Du bist Single und brauchst eine Begleitung zu einem Event?_  
_Eine Familienfeier steht an und du willst nicht schon wieder alleine auftauchen?_  
_Du kannst die unangenehmen Fragen nach deinem Liebesleben nicht mehr hören?_  
_Kein Problem!_

  
_Ich, 27, angehender Journalist, biete mich als dein „Freund“ an und begleite dich zu Hochzeiten, Familienbesuchen oder sonstigen Events._  
_Als Bezahlung reichen mir Kaffee und Kuchen und der Spaß an der Sache._

  
_Bitte nur bei ernsthaftem Interesse Kontakt aufnehmen:_  
_0170 557137019"_

 

Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, legte das Papier belustigt wieder zur Seite. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, wie verzweifelt man sein konnte, doch dann fiel ihm auf – er war nicht weniger verzweifelt. Seine Eltern würden sich sicher bald wieder melden und ihn und seine neue, nicht vorhandene Flamme zum Kaffee einladen, da sie nur so darauf brannten, Bennis neuen Freund kennen zu lernen. Seine Augen schwebten noch einmal über die Zeilen, ehe er sich verstohlen umsah, den Zettel dann unauffällig zusammen faltete und einsteckte.

 

Zuhause angekommen hatte er sich bereits als lächerlich und erbärmlich erklärt, doch tatsächlich kam es wie erwartet: Einige Tage später klingelte das Telefon – seine Mutter.

„Benedikt, Schatz, wann kommst du uns denn nochmal besuchen? Vielleicht am Wochenende? Und bring _ihn_ doch bitte mit, wir würden ihn so gerne mal kennen lernen.“

Zum Glück hatte er seine Eltern noch etwas vertrösten können, doch bald schon kam ihm die Gelegenheit, die dieses Stück Papier ihm bot, ganz recht. Offenbar war er nicht in der Lage jemanden kennenzulernen. Aber das mussten seine Eltern nicht wissen. Sonst bekam er sein Leben ja auch ganz gut auf die Reihe.

  
Und so kam es, dass er nach kurzem weiteren Hin- und Her-Überlegen tatsächlich die angegebene Nummer wählte und sich mit dem Unbekannten in seinem Lieblingscafé verabredete.

Die Stimme des Fremden, der sich als Mats vorstellte, war unglaublich angenehm und Benni war sich sicher, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde, wenn der Rest dieses Mannes nur halb so toll war. Nachdem Benni es ein wenig seltsam gefunden hatte, sich im Café über ein geheimes Zeichen – ihm fiel da nur die klassische Rose ein, und… _nein!_ – zu verabreden, hatten sie beschlossen, sich gegenseitig Fotos voneinander zu schicken, damit sie sich erkennen würden.

Als er das Handy vor sich vibrieren spürte, griff er sogleich danach, entsperrte es – irgendwo zwischen ängstlich und vorfreudig. Der Andere hatte sympathisch geklungen, einen netten Eindruck gemacht. Ob er wohl auch gut aussah?

Er öffnete das Bild und hätte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt. Er sah das Problem bereits förmlich auf sich zukommen. Verdammt, dieser Mats war genau sein Typ! Er war ein Traum! Dunkle, lockige Haare, die sein schönes Gesicht gemeinsam mit dem leichten Dreitagebart sanft umrahmten. Braune Augen, die schon über dieses Foto verrieten, dass Benni sich in ihnen verlieren könnte. Ein wahnsinnig tolles Lächeln, das in live sicherlich ansteckend sein würde.

„Verdammt“, murmelte er leise und war sich sicher, dass er von dem anderen jetzt schon viel zu angetan war. Dabei kannte er ihn noch nicht einmal und wollte ihn zur Beruhigung seiner Eltern als Fake-Freund engagieren.

Das _„Gut siehst du aus. :) Freu‘ mich auf dich“_ , das der Andere antwortete, nachdem Benni ihm im Gegenzug ein Foto von sich selbst geschickt hatte, ließ ihn verzweifelt aufseufzen. Wenn dieser Kerl jetzt auch noch anfing, ihm Komplimente zu machen, dann sah er sich bildlich schon auf den Abgrund zu rennen.


	2. Von stimmender Chemie, einstudierten Geschichten und neuen Routinen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's! <3  
> Falls ihr, wie ich, nach dem ersten Derby ohne Hömmels (und ohne Sieg. Urgh.) auch ein bisschen Hömmels-Liebe braucht. :D

~*~*~*~

 

Ihr Treffen im Café tat sein Übriges. Dabei hatte Benni sich fest vorgenommen, das Ganze als das zu sehen, das es war – eine Notlösung. Bei Weitem kein echtes Date!  
Der gleichzeitig sanfte und entschlossene Händedruck und das charmante Lächeln, das der Andere ihm bei ihrer Begrüßung zuwarf, ließ ihn seine Pläne fast vergessen. Und das neckische „Das Bild wird dir nicht ganz gerecht. Du siehst wirklich gut aus.“, das Mats ihm gemeinsam mit einem anziehenden Lächeln zukommen ließ, ließ ihn ein wenig erröten. „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben.“, meinte er und ja, flirten konnte er auch.

Zwischen ihnen klickte es sofort. Es war, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Sie verstanden sich unheimlich gut, hatten denselben Humor, lachten immer wieder über die verschiedensten Dinge und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Benni hatte ihm kurz erklärt, worum es ging, wie seine Eltern immer wieder versuchten, ihn zu verkuppeln und er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen wollte. Und Mats hatte sich nur zu gerne bereit erklärt, ihm bei seinem Problem zu helfen. Schnell waren sie vom eigentlichen Thema abgeschweift, hatten sich über dies und das unterhalten und viele Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt.

Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, merkten sie erst, als die Bedienung im Café sie vorsichtig darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie jetzt gerne schließen würden. Und als sie die Bezahl-Frage in echter Pärchen-Manier _(„Ich bezahle“ – „Nein, lass nur, ich mach das schon“ – „Mats, bitte, lass mich bezahlen“)_ geklärt hatten, fiel Benni auf, dass sie wahrlich wenig des Nachmittags darauf verwendet hatten, den Besuch bei seinen Eltern zu planen. Unschlüssig sah er den Anderen an, als sie vor der nun verschlossenen Tür des Cafés standen. Irgendwie wollte er Mats jetzt noch nicht gehen lassen…

„Wir sollten uns noch wenigstens einmal vorher sehen, bevor wir zu deinen Eltern fahren. Ein paar Regeln festsetzen, uns eine Kennenlern-Geschichte ausdenken und so etwas. Damit wir authentisch wirken.“, schlug Mats vor und die Aussicht, den Anderen bald schon wieder zu sehen, stimmte Benni vielleicht ein wenig zu glücklich zu.

 

So kam es, dass sie einige Tage später auf Bennis Couch saßen und gemeinsam die Geschichte ihres Kennenlernens erarbeiteten. Immer wieder wurde das Gespräch von lautem Gelächter unterbrochen und sie schweiften wieder und wieder vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Es war wirklich, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen und Benni zögerte kein einziges Mal, wenn er dem Anderen einen Schwank aus seinem Leben erzählte.

 

Sie trafen sich in dieser Woche noch zwei weitere Male und Benni war sich nicht sicher, ob dies so üblich war, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Er genoss es, den Anderen um sich zu haben, seine Anwesenheit war angenehm, seine positive Art ansteckend. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Eltern Mats als seinen Freund annehmen würden. Und auch wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich effektiv erst seit wenigen Tagen kannten und beide genau wussten, was Sinn und Zweck ihrer Treffen war, so erschien ihr Umgang miteinander so offen und fast schon erschreckend natürlich, dass es Benni fast selbst ein wenig beängstigte.

 

Sie saßen wieder gemeinsam auf Bennis Couch, als Mats die angenehme Stille durchbrach: „Das klingt jetzt echt bescheuert, aber wir sollten so Sachen wie Händchen halten und Arm in Arm stehen und so was üben. Das kommt nicht sehr glaubwürdig, wenn man bei solchen Kleinigkeiten schon seltsam auffällt.“

Er warf Benni einen prüfenden Blick zu und fuhr fort, als er diesen zustimmend nicken sah. „Und – ich weiß ja nicht, wie nah sollen deine Eltern uns sehen? Ich meine, reicht Händchen halten und ein Kuss auf die Wange, damit sie uns glauben? Weißt du was ich meine? Wir sollten uns alles so genau wie möglich überlegen, damit niemand überrascht ist und wir möglichst authentisch wirken.“

Benni nickte – Mats hatte Recht. Über all das hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte einfach gehofft, dass sie seine Eltern ohne einen wirklichen Schlachtplan überzeugen konnten. Aber natürlich hatte der Dunkelhaarige Recht – je besser sie alles planten, desto kleiner wurde das Risiko, aufzufliegen.

Er kam sich reichlich bescheuert vor, zu üben wie sie die Hände miteinander verschränkten oder möglichst locker wirkend die Arme umeinander legten, aber wie sich herausstellte, war die Idee wahrlich keine schlechte gewesen. Immer wieder kamen sie sich gegenseitig in die Quere, wenn sie gleichzeitig den Arm um den jeweils anderen legen wollten, oder wurden von ihrem eigenen Lachen unterbrochen.

Ähnlich katastrophal, nur weitaus schlimmer, lief der Versuch ab, einander tief und möglichst verliebt in die Augen zu sehen, ohne dabei in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Tatsächlich dauerte es einige Stunden, bis sie es schließlich ohne Lachanfälle oder weitere Zwischenfälle schafften. Und ganz am Rande stelle Benni fest, dass Mats wirklich schöne Augen hatte. Das leichte Blitzen, das in diesen lag, wenn er lächelte und die Art wie sich kleine Fältchen darum bildeten, wenn er lachte, nahmen ihn förmlich gefangen und er fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, was ihn geritten hatte, diesem Deal zuzustimmen.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie feststellten, dass sie weitere Proben wohl besser auf einen anderen Tag verschoben, wo sie schließlich beide am nächsten Morgen wieder pünktlich auf der Arbeit erscheinen mussten.

„Dann machst du den Besuch bei deinen Eltern fürs Wochenende klar?“, schlug Mats fragend vor, während er sich gerade die Jacke überzog. Benni verzog leidend das Gesicht, nickte jedoch. Er würde ja doch nicht drum herum kommen und je schneller er es hinter sich hatte, desto besser. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag zum gemeinsamen Abendessen nach der Arbeit und Benni hoffte insgeheim, dass der morgige Arbeitstag schnell vergehen würde.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen, _Liebling_.“, meinte Mats grinsend, betonte den Kosenamen besonders. „Liebling?! Oh Gott, bloß nicht!“, warf Benni ein, sah den Anderen fast schon ein wenig entgeistert an. Es folgte eine kurze Diskussion _(„Warum nicht?“ – „Liebling klingt so verdammt schwul!“ – „Und wie der Zufall es will, sind wir doch genau das“)_ , die sie schließlich ebenfalls vertagten und sich dann, noch immer leise lachend, voneinander verabschiedeten.


	3. Von Feuerproben, Schauspielerei und dem perfekten Schwiegersohn

~*~*~*~

 

 _Der_ Samstagmorgen war gekommen und natürlich war Benni schon lange vor seinem Wecker wach. Weiß Gott, er hatte vor lauter Aufregung die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen und immer wieder daran gezweifelt, ob das, was er vorhatte, die richtige Entscheidung war. Aber andererseits war er auch neugierig, ob seine Eltern ihm wirklich glauben würden und konnte Mats nach all der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, doch nun schlecht so kurz vor dem Treffen absagen. Es war alles vorbereitet und geplant – bis ins kleinste Detail, sie waren auf alles vorbereitet.

Ihre Kennenlern-Geschichte kannten sie auswendig, Benni hätte sie im Schlaf aufsagen können. Die verliebten Blicke und zufällig wirkenden Berührungen waren perfektioniert und funktionierten inzwischen ohne das leiseste Zucken des Mundwinkels. Sie hatten sich nach einiger Diskussion auf ein unverfängliches _Schatz_ geeinigt und _Liebling_ aus dem Programm gestrichen. Die Küsse auf die Wange saßen und aus dem Affekt heraus hatten sie sogar einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen versucht – man wusste ja schließlich nie, was kommen könnte. (Benni weigerte sich, daran zu denken, dass seine Eltern ihn in eine peinliche Situation à la „Küsst euch doch mal!“ bringen könnten. Er weigerte sich auch, daran zu denken, wie gut sich die kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen angefühlt hatte.)

Benni war sich sicher, sie hätten mit ihrer Show auftreten können, so sehr hatten sie ihre Rollen in den letzten Tagen perfektioniert. Würde Mats seine Wohnung abends nicht immer wieder verlassen, würde er vermutlich selbst bald daran glauben, dass er sein Freund war.

 

Während er frühstückte tippte er ein _Ich bin so nervös! :(_ an Mats, um diesen schon mal vorzuwarnen. Entgegen seiner Erwartung machte dieser sich jedoch nicht über ihn lächerlich, sondern bot an, etwas früher als verabredet bei ihm vorbei zu kommen. Benni nahm das Angebot dankbar an und so kam es, dass der Dunkelhaarige gegen Mittag an seiner Tür klingelte.

Benni stockte kurz der Atem, als er den anderen in seine Wohnung treten ließ – er sah umwerfend aus. Mats hatte sich für ein schlichtes, unifarbenes Shirt und ein legeres Jackett entschieden. Die dunkle Jeans, die er dazu trug, saß wie maßgeschneidert und Benni fragte sich einmal mehr, wie der Andere es immer wieder schaffte, so gut auszusehen.  
Er selbst haderte noch mit der Klamotten-Frage und war somit umso dankbarer um die Unterstützung des Dunkelhaarigen. Unschlüssig sah er zwischen drei Hemden hin und her, ließ Mats schließlich entscheiden. Dieser deutete schließlich auf das Jeanshemd, das er bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen getragen hatte.  
„Das steht dir so gut“, begründete er mit einem kurzen Zwinkern, das Benni einmal mehr aus der Fassung brachte. „Außerdem fahren wir doch nur zu deinen Eltern. Das ist doch nichts formelles, oder?“

Natürlich hatte der Andere Recht. So schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, ehe er sich Mats‘ Entscheidung anschloss und das Jeanshemd überzog. Mit einem sanften „Na also. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir kriegen das schon hin.“ zog Mats ihn in eine kurze, aufmunternde Umarmung.

 

Einige Zeit später saßen sie tatsächlich bei Bennis Eltern zuhause und genossen Kaffee und Kuchen. Benni war unglaublich nervös gewesen, als sie vor der Tür standen und auf Einlass warteten, doch Mats, der, total in seiner Rolle, nach seiner Hand griff und beruhigend über seinen Handrücken strich, hatte ihn ein wenig beruhigen können. Bennis Eltern hatten sie freudig begrüßt und schienen Mats von Anfang an sympathisch zu finden, sodass sich Bennis Nervosität tatsächlich langsam etwas legte.

Mats hätte kein besserer Wunsch-Schwiegersohn sein können. Er war höflich, charmant, offen und wenn ihm die Situation unangenehm sein sollte, so merkte man ihn dies nicht im Geringsten an. Die typischen Fragen zu seinem Beruf, seinen Hobbies, seiner Herkunft und so weiter meisterte er mit Bravour und Benni konnte nicht anders, als ihn begeistert zu mustern, während Mats gerade davon berichtete, dass er bereits eine Festanstellung bei einem renommierten Zeitungsverlag, bei dem er momentan ein Volontariat absolvierte, in Aussicht gestellt bekommen hatte.

Als die Frage nach ihrem ersten Aufeinander treffen kam, lächelten sie beide wissend, begannen ihre bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplante Geschichte zu erzählen, wechselten sich dabei immer wieder ab, warfen sich die perfekt einstudierten verliebten Blicke zu. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen nahm Benni den entzückten Blick seiner Mutter wahr, und auch sein Vater schien begeistert von ihrem Schauspiel. Seine Nervosität hatte sich nun vollkommen gelegt, ihre Hände lagen – für seine Eltern zumindest zu vermuten – locker verschränkt auf seinem Oberschenkel. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, sodass er nach einer Weile beschloss, dass sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen würden. Er wollte Mats‘ Hilfsbereitschaft schließlich auch nicht überstrapazieren. Seine Eltern waren sichtlich enttäuscht, ihren Sohn und dessen sofort liebgewonnenen _Freund_ jetzt schon wieder gehen zu lassen und ließen es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, eine neuerliche Einladung für die beiden auszusprechen. Bei der Verabschiedung zogen beide sowohl Benni als auch Mats in eine herzliche Umarmung und winkten ihnen nach, als die beiden sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg zu Bennis Auto machten. 

 

„Sie gucken jetzt bestimmt aus dem Fenster.“, mutmaßte Benni mit einem Seitenblick zurück zum Haus, als sie bei seinem Auto angekommen waren. Er sah auf ihre noch immer verschränkten Finger hinab, dann wieder zu dem Anderen auf.

„Kurzer Kuss?“, bot dieser fragend an, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Zügen. Benni hielt kurz inne, doch – ja, das war vermutlich keine schlechte Idee. Er nickte leicht, leise in sich hinein lachend. Es war verrückt, was er hier tat. Aber er mochte es.

Er beugte sich Mats etwas entgegen, dieser tat es ihm gleich und dann geschah es. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, kurz nur, aber viel zu sanft dafür, dass er hier nicht weiter drüber nachdenken sollte. Bennis Lippen prickelten leicht und das angenehme Kribbeln drang bis in seine Magengegend vor. Und wenn er hier nicht mitten in der Einfahrt seines Elternhauses stehen würde, sich einredend, dass er sich gefühlsmäßig von Mats fern halten sollte, dann hätte er absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, den Kuss mit dem Mann, der vorgab, sein Freund zu sein, weiter zu vertiefen. So brachte er wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie, warf dem Dunkelhaarigen ein dankbares Lächeln, das hoffentlich nichts von seinem wirren Inneren preisgab, zu und umrundete das Auto dann, um sich hinter dem Steuer niederzulassen. Bevor sie los fuhren, atmete er erst einmal erleichtert durch.  
Sie hatten es tatsächlich durchgezogen. Und seine Eltern schienen ihnen das Schauspiel abzunehmen, waren offenbar ganz begeistert von Bennis neuem Freund.

„Siehst du. Ist doch super gelaufen.“, meinte Mats mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und legte wie selbstverständlich eine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel, während dieser den Wagen startete.

„Du bist ja auch der Traum-Schwiegersohn schlechthin.“, warf Benni lachend ein, „Vielleicht solltest du besser Schauspieler werden!“

Er war ein wenig unsicher, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Immerhin endete ihr Deal eigentlich mit dem heutigen Besuch bei seinen Eltern, aber diese hatten sie schließlich schon zu einem weiteren Treffen eingeladen und er mochte den Anderen zu sehr, um den Kontakt nun abbrechen zu lassen. Wie selbstverständlich begleitete Mats ihn noch einmal in seine Wohnung, als sie dort angekommen waren und sie verbrachten den Abend gemeinsam. Ließen den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren, amüsierten sich gemeinsam über die verzückten Blicke seiner Eltern. Und als hätte Mats seine Unsicherheit gespürt, bot dieser sogar von sich aus an, sich beim nächsten Treffen gerne wieder zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer Umarmung, die vielleicht ein wenig zu lange anhielt und Benni hatte lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen.


	4. Von alltäglichen Treffen, überraschenden Einladungen und einem Plan, der alles auf den Kopf stellen sollte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt's leider "nur" ein Mini-Lückenfüller-Kapitel! Sorry sorry!  
> Aber ich verspreche euch, dass das nächste länger und ereignisreicher wird. :D

~*~*~*~

 

Einige Tage später schreckte er vom abendlichen Fernsehprogramm auf, als sein Handy neben ihm vibrierte. Als er danach griff, schlug es gleich noch einmal Alarm.

Seine Freude, als er sah, dass ihn zwei neue Nachrichten von Mats erreicht hatten, konnte er kaum verbergen.

 

_Mir ist langweilig :(  
Lust auf Kino?_

 

Er war etwas irritiert, ihre Treffen hatten bisher immerhin immer nur aus einem bestimmten Grund stattgefunden. Und auch, wenn er Mats‘ Anwesenheit immer als sehr angenehm empfunden hatte, hatte er sich nicht getraut, ihn nach einem Treffen ohne den Hintergrund, ihn seinen Eltern als Freund vorzustellen, zu fragen. Dass die Sympathie offenbar beidseitig war, freute ihn daher umso mehr.

Die Wahl des Films verlief einvernehmlich und als sie wieder über die Bezahl-Frage diskutierten, mussten sie beide lachen.

Als sie den Abend wenig später mit einem gemütlichen Drink ausklingen ließen, fragte Mats ihn, ob er ihn in der kommenden Woche zu einem Konzert begleiten wollte. Er hatte die Karten schon, doch seine ursprüngliche Begleitung – eine Arbeitskollegin – hatte absagen müssen. Den Namen der Band hatte Benni nicht ein einziges Mal gehört, doch er zögerte keine Sekunde, freudig zuzusagen.

 

Sie trafen sich häufiger und es war, als wäre der Grund ihres ersten Aufeinandertreffens vergessen. Ihre Treffen wurden regelmäßiger, und es kam immer öfter vor, dass sie statt einer wirklichen Unternehmung einen ruhigen Abend auf der Couch verbrachten. Mats kam dann abends nach der Arbeit direkt zu ihm, brachte von irgendwo etwas zu Essen mit und sie machten es sich bei einem Film gemütlich, schauten Fußball zusammen oder erzählten sich einfach nur von den letzten Tagen. Und wenn der Dunkelhaarige seine Wohnung verließ, dann fragte sich Benni immer wieder, ob das alles nicht ein wenig _zu_ harmonisch war, _zu_ natürlich wirkte, wenn man den Grund bedachte, aus dem sie sich überhaupt kennengelernt hatten.

 

Die Realität holte ihn schneller als gewollt wieder ein, als seine Mutter eines Morgens anrief und sich und ihren Mann für das nächste Wochenende selbst bei ihrem Sohn einlud. Sie hätten sich ja schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, sie würden Mats so gerne noch einmal wieder treffen und sie wollten ja auch nicht, dass es immer er war, der zu ihnen fahren musste.

Das erste was Benni tat, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, war Mats anzurufen, um diesem fast schon panisch von der Situation zu erzählen.

 

Mats konnte ihn jedoch schnell etwas beruhigen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie das schon irgendwie hinbekommen würden. Das erste Treffen hätte schließlich auch kaum besser verlaufen können. Und als sie am nächsten Abend wieder einmal gemeinsam in Bennis Wohnzimmer saßen, um den Besuch seiner Eltern am Wochenende zu planen, glaubte er sogar selbst daran, dass das Treffen sicher gut verlaufen würde. Er hatte schließlich Mats an seiner Seite.

Mats schlug vor, dass Benni ein paar seiner Freunde einladen könnte, und sozusagen einen „Pärchencheck“ durchzuführen. Wenn Bennis Freunde sie nicht durchschauen würden – wer dann? Der Blonde verstand den Punkt des Anderen zwar, fühlte sich jedoch eher unwohl mit dem Gedanken. Er wollte nur ungern noch mehr Menschen mit einbeziehen, denen er etwas vorspielen musste. Mats verstand dies nur zu gut, und sie beschlossen, ihr Verhalten als Paar anders auf die Probe zu stellen...


	5. Von überzeugenden Testdurchläufen, alten Bekanntschaften und ersten Besitzansprüchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich wieder. Und ich hab heute zwei Star-Gastauftritte für euch dabei ;D

~*~*~*~

 

So verließen sie Bennis Wohnung am nächsten Abend Hand in Hand, als Paar, um gemeinsam auszugehen. Sie gingen zunächst schick essen, stimmten sich bei einem Glas Wein auf den Abend ein. Als Mats die deutlichen Blicke sah, die die Kellnerin Benni immer wieder zukommen ließ, warf er immer mal wieder unauffällig ein „Schatz“ in ihr Gespräch ein und amüsierte sich insgeheim über den empörten Ausdruck der Dame. Auch Benni lachte leise in sich hinein und entspannte sich langsam etwas. Zu Beginn hatte er die Situation etwas seltsam empfunden, immerhin waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit und _eigentlich_ kein Paar. Doch Mats‘ lockere Art machte es ihm leicht, sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren und in seine Rolle als verliebter Freund zu finden.

Wenig später verließen sie das Restaurant, um weiterzuziehen. Es war fast normal geworden, dass Mats nach seiner Hand griff, ihre Finger verschränkte, wenn sie nebeneinander her gingen. Und wer war Benni schon, sich darüber zu beschweren?   
Mats hatte einen kleinen Club ausgesucht, der eher einer gemütlichen Bar mit Tanzfläche glich. Grinsend nahm Benni wahr, dass diese Wahl gut durchdacht sein musste – in einer großen Menge wären sie schließlich kaum aufgefallen und in einer Cocktailbar hätte sich sicher auch niemand an zwei Männern gestört, die an ihrem eigenen Tisch ein paar Drinks zu sich nahmen.

Es war ein schöner Abend, sie lachten viel, unterhielten sich gut. Die Cocktails taten ihr Übriges dazu, dass Benni immer lockerer wurde, etwas mutiger in ihren Vorhaben, die Menschheit davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ein tolles Paar waren. _Wären_. Wie auch immer.

Er legte eine Hand auf Mats‘ Oberschenkel und lächelte leicht, als Mats seine darauf legte, ihre Finger verschränkte. Zufrieden grinsend nahmen sie das aufgeregte Tuscheln einer Mädels-Gruppe am Nachbartisch wahr, denen sie offenbar aufgefallen waren. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, dachte Benni beruhigt.

 

Als Mats sich gerade kurz zur Toilette verabschiedet hatte, sprach Benni ein alter Schulfreund an, den er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht mal, dass es sie offenbar nach dem Abschluss in dieselbe Stadt verschlagen hatte. Sie hatten sich immer gut verstanden, aber nach Bennis Schulabschluss schlichtweg aus den Augen verloren und so waren sie beide erfreut, sich hier durch Zufall wieder gefunden haben.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, hatten offenbar Spaß, als Mats wieder zurück kehrte, nah an Benni heran trat.   
„Hallo schöner Mann“, raunte er dicht an seinem Ohr und Benni überlief ein leichter Schauer. „Da verschwindet man kaum mal für ein paar Minuten und du flirtest schon fremd?“   
Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten besitzergreifend um ihn und Benni konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.   
„Schatz, das ist Julian, der im Übrigen darauf wartet, dass sein Freund seine Schicht hier beendet. Ich kenne ihn von früher, ein echter Zufall dass wir uns hier treffen. Jule, das ist Mats, mein Freund, von dem ich dir ja bereits erzählt hatte.“, stellte er die beiden einander vor und grinste triumphierend, als er Mats‘ überraschten Blick wahrnahm. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er seiner Bekanntschaft bereits von ihm erzählt hatte.

Nachdem die Fronten nun also geklärt waren, ließ Mats sich wieder auf seinem eigenen Barhocker nieder und ließ den beiden Zeit, sich über Vergangenes auszutauschen. Benni hatte seine Hand wieder auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt, ließ den Daumen immer wieder leicht über den Stoff fahren, ganz so, als wolle er ihm versichern, dass sie trotz allem gemeinsam hier waren, er ihren Plan nicht vergessen hatte. Immer wieder wandte er sich Mats kurz zu, um ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, während er Jules Erzählungen lauschte. Mats erwiderte das Lächeln und Benni erwischte sich das ein oder andere Mal dabei, wie er sich von dessen Blick gefangen nehmen ließ, sich nur mit Mühe wieder von den dunklen, strahlenden Augen abwenden konnte.

Jules Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „Gott, ihr seid ja wirklich süß, aber könnt ihr euch diese verliebten Blicke vielleicht aufheben, bis ich Erik hier habe, um ihn auch so anzusehen?“  


Benni stockte und hätte fast irritiert die Augenbraue hochgezogen. Verliebte Blicke? Gerade hatte er sich nicht einmal Mühe gegeben, seiner Rolle gerecht zu werden, war abgelenkt von der Begegnung mit seinem Schulfreund gewesen. Die kurzen Blicke, die sie sich zugeworfen hatten, konnte man wohl kaum als verliebt bezeichnen, dachte er.

Mats schien seine Sorge zu bemerken, legte seine Hand auf Bennis und sah ihn beruhigend lächelnd an. Und tatsächlich zeigten das bisschen Nähe und die Wärme seiner Hand ihre Wirkung, ließen Benni wieder entspannen.

 

Ein paar Drinks später war Jules Freund auch zu ihnen gestoßen und sie beschlossen leicht angeheitert, die inzwischen gut gefüllte Tanzfläche zu entern. Die Stimmung war locker, ausgelassen, sie ließen sich von der Musik leiten. Als Benni plötzlich recht offensiv von hinten angetanzt wurde, hielt er kurz erschrocken inne, warf der jungen Dame mit offensichtlichen Absichten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, und flüchtete sich förmlich in Mats‘ unmittelbare Nähe. Dieser legte sogleich besitzergreifend die Arme um ihn und machte der Frau mit einem Blick deutlich, was er davon hielt, dass sie Benni so schamlos angetanzt hatte. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sie sich irritiert abwandte.

„Du bist aber auch begehrt heute. Erst die Frau im Restaurant, jetzt das…“, rief Mats lachend, dicht an seinem Ohr, um die Lautstärke zu übertönen. Sie bewegten sich nun gemeinsam zur Musik, Benni hatte seine Arme um Mats‘ Hals gelegt und genoss ihre Nähe zueinander.

„Tja, und dabei gehöre ich heute nur dir.“, gab Benni neckisch grinsend zurück und zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie gut ihm diese Vorstellung eigentlich gefallen würde. „Tut mir leid, dass der Abend irgendwie anders verlaufen ist, als geplant. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Jule inzwischen auch hier her gezogen ist.“

„Ist doch kein Problem! Ich freu mich, dass du Spaß hast.“ Mats lächelte sanft und tatsächlich zweifelte Benni keine Sekunde daran, dass er diese Aussage auch ernst meinte und nicht nur aus Höflichkeit aussprach. Er warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu, ehe er einen Kuss auf die Wange des Dunkelhaarigen hauchte. „Hast du denn auch Spaß?“, fragte er, ein wenig vom schlechten Gewissen geplagt, ihren gemeinsamen Abend so auf den Kopf gestellt zu haben.

„Spätestens jetzt ja.“ Mit einem Zwinkern zog Mats ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich, lachte leise und auf Bennis Haut breitete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut aus, als er Mats‘ warmen Atem auf seinen Hals treffen spürte.


	6. Von ausgearteten Pärchenchecks, überschrittenen Grenzen und dem Verlangen nach mehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erst einmal auch hier nochmal danke für die lieben Reviews bisher! Es freut mich immer so, wenn sich kurz jemand die Zeit nimmt, ein paar Worte zu schreiben <3 
> 
> So. Wir kommen der Sache näher, ihr Lieben! Das Kapitel ist leider wieder nicht sooo lang, aber dafür passiert endlich mal was! xD  
> Habt Spaß <3

~*~*~*~

 

Sie hatten noch etwas getrunken, aber rückblickend konnte Benni sich nicht mehr erklären, wie es dazu kam, dass sie wenig später in einer dunkle Nische des Clubs nah aneinander gedrängt hemmungslos herumknutschten. Auf einmal waren da begierige Hände gewesen, Lippen, Zunge, Zähne. Ihre Küsse waren leidenschaftlich, wurden immer wieder von ihrem Keuchen unterbrochen, unterschwellig schwang das Verlangen nach mehr mit. Eine von Mats Händen lag auf seinem Hintern, die andere unter seinem Shirt auf seinem Rücken und, verdammt, es war gut, _so_ _so gut._ Benni hatte die Finger in den dunklen Haaren des Anderen vergraben und genoss das Gefühl von Mats‘ Körper dicht an seinem eigenen.

Es war schließlich Jule, der sie dezent darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie sich immer noch im Club befanden und tatsächlich hatte Benni ihre Umgebung vollkommen ausgeblendet.

Sie verließen den Club gemeinsam und Benni atmete erst einmal tief durch, als ihn die kühle Nachtluft umfing, hoffe, sie würde seinen Kopf, seinen Verstand wieder ein wenig klären. Mats bestand darauf, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten und so schlenderten sie Arm in Arm durch die Nacht. Ein angenehmes Schweigen lag zwischen ihnen, dass nur hin und wieder von ihrem Lachen unterbrochen wurde, wenn einer der beiden durch den Alkohol in ihrem Blut ein wenig ins Schwanken geriet.

Mats begleitete ihn noch in seine Wohnung und gemeinsam betraten sie sein Wohnzimmer. Sie taumelten eher, als dass sie gingen, beide nicht voneinander ablassen wollend. Schließlich ließ Mats sich aufs Sofa fallen, während Benni ihnen je ein Glas Wasser organisierte. Er schmunzelte leicht, als er aus der Küche zurückkehrte und Mats auf der Couch sah – sichtlich erschöpft, den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne fallen lassen, die Arme schlapp neben seinem Körper. Grinsend drückte er ihm das Glas in die Hand, nahm selbst erst einmal ein paar Schlucke.   
„Soll ich dir die Couch fertig machen, oder reicht dir die Hälfte von meinem Bett?“, fragte er, musste selbst ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Auf Mats‘ irritierten, fragenden Blick musste Benni leise lachen.

„Du schläfst doch fast im Sitzen ein. Du läufst mir jetzt nicht mehr nach Hause. Also?“, abwartend sah er den Anderen an und wusste selbst nicht so ganz, welche Antwort ihm nun eigentlich lieber wäre. Einerseits war er erschöpft genug, dass es ihm recht wäre, jetzt nicht noch die Schlafcouch fertig zu machen, andererseits war er nicht sicher, ob es so förderlich wäre, sein Bett mit Mats zu teilen. Besonders nach diesem Abend…

„Also wenn’s dir nichts ausmacht, musst du dir wegen mir keine Umstände machen.“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige, sah fast ein wenig unsicher zu ihm auf. Benni lächelte leicht, zog ihn auf die Beine und mit sich in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

„Na dann komm, _Schatz_ , lass uns ins Bett gehen.“

 

Es war definitiv der Alkohol, der Benni nach einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss verlangen lies. In Erwartung eines flüchtigen, unschuldigen Küsschens spitzte er die Lippen. Doch Mats hatte offenbar andere Pläne und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Mmh, er hatte fast verdrängt, wie gut das sich anfühlte… Wie es dazu kam, dass der Dunkelhaarige nach einer Weile plötzlich über ihm war, dicht an ihn gedrängt, konnte Benni nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Aber er hatte definitiv besseres zu tun, als weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ihr Kuss war leidenschaftlicher geworden, verlangend, ihre Zungen in ein wildes Duell verstrickt. Bennis Finger hatten sich in die dunklen Locken gekrallt, hielten den Anderen dicht bei sich.

Erst als Mats eine Hand unter sein Shirt wandern ließ, wurde Benni sich der Situation bewusst. Er war gerade auf dem besten Weg, dem Anderen noch näher zu kommen, viel näher als gut für ihn war.   
Auch nach all ihren Treffen und besonders nach diesem Abend gab Mats immerhin nur vor, sein Freund zu sein. Sie waren sich schon viel zu nah gekommen, Benni hatte schon viel zu viele Gefühle zugelassen. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich auch noch mit dem Anderen schlafen, wenn er die nächsten Wochen nicht damit verbringen wollte, sich mühsam wieder selbst zusammen zu flicken. Doch die Versuchung war so groß, Mats‘ Küsse so vielversprechend…

 

„Mats… Wir sollten jetzt schlafen.“, hauchte er, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Seine Stimme war rau und er klang nicht halb so überzeugt von seinem Vorschlag, wie er es sein sollte. Entgegen seiner Aussage fing der die Lippen des Anderen ein weiteres Mal ein, zu verführerisch glänzten diese, leicht geöffnet, so dicht vor ihm.   
Erst nachdem eine weitere kleine Ewigkeit vergangen war, löste Mats den Kuss schließlich widerwillig, ein leises „Du hast Recht.“ murmelnd. Er ließ sich neben Benni nieder und zog ihn sogleich wieder nah an sich, entlockte ihm ein zufriedenes, sogar ein wenig erleichtertes Lächeln. Er schmiegte sich ein wenig näher an die Brust des Anderen und griff nach dessen Hand, die sich um seinen Bauch gelegt hatte, seufzte wohlig. Ein leichter Schauer überlief ihn, als Mats ein leises „Schlaf gut“ in seinen Nacken murmelte, einen sanften Kuss auf die Haut hauchte. Benni lächelte zufrieden und war tatsächlich bald eingeschlafen.  
  
Der nächste Morgen verlief entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht halb so seltsam wie vermutet. Sie frühstückten gemeinsam und es war, als müsse es so sein. Sie redeten, als wäre der Vorfall am Vorabend nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen und Benni stellte einmal mehr fest, wie leicht es war, sich in den Augen des Anderen zu verlieren, wie elektrisierend die zufällig anmutenden Berührungen auf ihn wirkten.   
Als der Dunkelhaarige seine Wohnung später verließ und Benni sich alleine auf seiner Couch wieder fand, fragte er sich, wohin das alles noch führen sollte.


	7. Von neuen Inszenierungen, neckischen Anspielungen und berechnenden Idioten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, fast hätte ich vergessen, dass Sonntag doch mein Update Tag ist! :D   
> Also kommt hier noch schnell das Eltern-Date Nummer 2. Featuring: Ein immer noch verwirrter Benni und ein Mats, der alles im Griff hat.   
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen <3

~*~*~*~

 

Am darauffolgenden Sonntag unterbrach das Klingeln der Tür Bennis nervöses Herumwuseln. Er riss die Wohnungstür förmlich auf und fiel Mats erleichtert um den Hals. In weiser Voraussicht war der Ältere schon etwas früher bei ihm aufgetaucht, konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie nervös Benni war, und so wie dieser sich gerade an ihn klammerte, war das wohl die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.   
Benni seufzte zufrieden, als die Arme des Anderen sich um ihn legten und das beruhigende, in seine Haare gemurmelte „Wir schaffen das. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ bescherte ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut. Und einmal mehr fragte er sich, wie es sein konnte, dass die Nähe des Älteren so einen Einfluss auf ihn hatte.

Gemeinsam bereiteten sie alles vor, deckten den Tisch und Benni richtete den Kuchen, den er am Vortag tatsächlich ganz ohne Backmischung mühsam zubereitet hatte, an. Er war sich sicher – so perfekt hatte seine Wohnung noch nie ausgesehen, wenn seine Eltern zu Besuch kamen. Aber heute war ja auch etwas Besonderes. Irgendwie.   
  
Gerade war der Kaffee durchgelaufen, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Benni warf dem anderen einen ängstlichen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem ruhigen Lächeln erwiderte, ehe er sich durch den Flur auf den Weg zur Wohnungstür machte. Mats folgte ihm und hielt ihn noch einmal kurz auf. „Benni“, hauchte er sanft, „Bleib ruhig. Wir schaffen das schon. Wir sind perfekt, das hat Freitagabend doch gezeigt.“ Für einen Moment wusste Benni nicht, was ihn mehr aus dem Konzept brachte – das grinsende Zwinkern, das der Dunkelhaarige ihm zuwarf, oder die Anspielung auf ihren etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufenen „Pärchentest“. Doch als Mats ihn etwas näher an sich zog, war der Gedanke eh hinfällig.   
„Hey. Lächle mal.“, forderte er leise und Benni konnte nicht anders, als der Aufforderung zu folgen, als er in Mats‘ braune Augen sah, die ihn nahezu liebevoll musterten. Der Ältere nickte zufrieden und zog ihn im Nacken zu sich, um ihn in einen kurzen, sanften Kuss zu verwickeln, den Benni überrascht, aber keinesfalls abgeneigt, erwiderte.   
„Okay?“, hauchte Mats, als sie sich voneinander lösten und grinste leicht. Benni nickte schnell, obwohl er natürlich _alles andere als okay_ war. Er wandte sich der Wohnungstür wieder zu – immerhin konnte er seine Eltern ja nicht ewig warten lassen – und gerade als er die Hand nach der Klinke ausstrecke, spürte er, wie Mats dicht hinter ihn trat, eine Hand ermutigend auf seine Hüfte legte. Er warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu. Sicher würden seine Eltern sich über dieses Bild freuen, aber insbesondere beruhigte ihn die Nähe des Anderen.

  
Er öffnete schließlich die Tür, um seine Eltern herein zu lassen und sogleich wurden sie herzlich begrüßt. Tatsächlich hätte der Nachmittag kaum besser verlaufen können. Mats hatte seinen Traum-Schwiegersohn-Charme natürlich nicht verlernt und machte es Bennis Eltern denkbar leicht, ihn weiter kennen und mögen zu lernen. Auch Benni selbst war spürbar entspannter als noch beim letzten Treffen. Ihn beruhigte es ungemein, dass sie inzwischen wahre gemeinsame Erlebnisse erlebt hatten, von denen sie erzählen konnten, ohne zu hoffen, dass die einstudierten Geschichten auffliegen würden.

Mats‘ Hand lag dabei locker auf seinem Oberschenkel, strich dann und wann sachte über den Stoff seiner Jeans, immer wieder warf der Ältere ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu. Daran könnte er sich wirklich gewöhnen…

Benni hatte gerade von der anstrengenden vergangenen Woche auf der Arbeit erzählt, seine Eltern waren schon immer sehr interessiert darin gewesen, wie er in seinem Job voran kam und dass er in der letzten Woche neue, anspruchsvolle Aufgaben zugeteilt bekommen hatte, freute sie sehr. „Darum haben wir uns am Freitag auch einen schönen Abend gemacht.“, warf Mats ein und sah mit einem Blick, denn Benni nicht deuten konnte, zu ihm. Das sanfte Lächeln war definitiv für seine Eltern gedacht, doch Benni nahm das neckische, herausfordernde Funkeln in den Augen des Anderen sehr wohl wahr. Dass Mats seine Hand dabei unauffällig etwas höher gleiten ließ, während er fröhlich von ihrem Abend erzählte, machte die Situation nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Ich musste schon das ein oder andere Mal deutlich machen, dass wir zusammen gehören und Benni nicht mehr zu haben ist.“, meinte Mats mit einem leichten Grinsen und einem Seitenblick zu ihm, erzählte seinen Eltern von ihrem Erlebnis mit der Kellnerin und der Dame im Club. Benni indes hatte Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dieses besitzergreifende Verhalten, dass Mats sogar – oder vermutlich gerade wegen – der Anwesenheit seiner Eltern zeigte, brachte ihn ziemlich aus dem Konzept. Dazu die neckenden Finger, die immer noch viel zu hoch über seinen Oberschenkel strichen… Er legte seine Hand auf die des Anderen, um seine Bewegungen zu stoppen, bevor er sich in einer peinlichen Situation wiederfinden würde, und warf dem Dunkelhaarigen einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem wissenden Lächeln quittierte.

Benni wusste nicht, wie er diesen Nachmittag überstehen sollte. Der Ältere machte schon die ganze Zeit unauffällige Anspielungen, die ganz offensichtlich so gewählt waren, dass nur Benni sie verstehen konnte. Dazu diese Blicke, die er ihm immer wieder zuwarf – dieses unglaubliche Lächeln mit dem neckischen Funkeln in den Augen, die zufällig wirkenden Berührungen, die ihn jedes Mal ein wenig mehr aus dem Konzept brachten, … Er war sich sicher, dass das alles Teil eines Plans war, ihn langsam und qualvoll zu vernichten. Erfolgreich, merkte er gedanklich an.

 

„Ich räume schon mal den Tisch ab. Möchtet ihr noch Kaffee?“, fragte er an seine Eltern gerichtet und hoffte, dass diese seine Flucht als nicht zu offensichtlich empfinden würden. Mats hatte ihn offenbar durchschaut, er lachte leise in sich hinein, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand, um Benni zu helfen. Da hatte sein Plan ja gut funktioniert, dachte er ironisch.

Sie brachten also gemeinsam das Geschirr in die Küche, wo Benni erst einmal erleichtert aufseufzte. Auch wenn der Besuch seiner Eltern eigentlich gut verlief – so hatte er sich den Nachmittag sicher nicht vorgestellt. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die Küchenzeile, nachdem er das Geschirr weggeräumt hatte und warf Mats einen warnenden Blick zu. Dieser fand die Situation offenbar weit aus lustiger als er selbst, musste sich sichtlich zusammenreißen, nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Gerade wollte Benni ihm sagen, was er von seinem Verhalten hielt, als sich Mats‘ Blick plötzlich veränderte. Mit einem unauffälligen Nicken deutete der Dunkelhaarige auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, wo Benni im Augenwinkel noch das blonde Haar seiner Mutter erkennen konnte. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen – sie war schon immer so durchschaubar gewesen. Natürlich musste sie sich jetzt vergewissern, dass bei ihnen alles in Ordnung war.

Zum Glück verstand Mats die Situation sofort, trat leicht grinsend an ihn heran. Mit einem sanften „Ach Babe, komm her.“ wurde Benni sogleich in die Arme des Anderen gezogen,  „Ich hab‘ dir doch gesagt, es wird alles gut gehen. Deine Eltern sind wirklich toll.“, hauchte er leise, gerade laut genug, sodass Bennis Mutter ihn verstehen konnte, während er sachte begann, über seinen Rücken zu streichen. Und wenn Benni einerseits froh war, dass Mats die Situation so im Griff hatte, so hasste er ihn andererseits ein wenig dafür, dass er ihn mit dieser plötzlichen Nähe einmal mehr aus dem Konzept brachte. Aber da ihm gerade ohnehin nichts anderes übrig blieb, lehnte er sich noch etwas mehr in die Umarmung des Anderen und bemühte sich um ein möglichst erleichtert klingendes „Du hast ja Recht. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich so besorgt war.“. Er seufzte leise als Mats – dieser berechnende Idiot – ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Haare hauchte und seine Finger sachte über seinen Nacken gleiten ließ. Dass er dort empfindlich war, hatte er sich nach ihrer etwas ausgearteten Party-Nacht wohl gemerkt. Wie gesagt, berechnender Idiot.

 

Benni genoss die Nähe noch einige Momente, ehe er beschloss, dass dies nun wohl genug Schauspiel für seine Mutter gewesen sein sollte. Und abgesehen davon fühlte er sich definitiv zu wohl in dieser Umarmung mit seinem _Fake_ -Freund.   
„Lass uns wieder rüber gehen.“, schlug er vor und löste sich von dem Anderen, hielt irritiert inne, als Mats ihn aufhielt.   
„Kuss!“, verlangte dieser mit einem Grinsen voller Genugtuung und diesem herausfordernden Funkeln in seinen Augen. Und ja, gerade hasste Benni ihn vielleicht wirklich ein wenig. Er konnte sich jetzt immerhin schlecht weigern, wo seine Mutter hinter dem Türrahmen semi-heimlich auf niedliche Pärchen-Szenen hoffte. Er warf dem Älteren einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Doch natürlich ließ der Dunkelhaarige ihn damit nicht davonkommen, hielt ihn im Nacken bei sich, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Prinzipiell hätte Benni damit auch so gar kein Problem gehabt, er vermutete nur, dass sein ohnehin kritischer Gefühlszustand nicht gerade davon profitieren würde.

Mit einem „Komm schon, Schatz.“, löste er sich schließlich von Mats, bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr in diese Situation gerade forderte. „Gleich hast du mich ja wieder für dich alleine.“, warf er mit einem Zwinkern ein, ehe er ihre Hände verschränkte und den Älteren wieder mit sich ins Wohnzimmer zog. Seine Mutter, die betont unauffällig sein Bücherregal betrachtete, ließ ihn amüsiert den Kopf schütteln. Sie ließen sich wieder auf ihren Plätzen nieder und zu seiner Erleichterung überstand er den Nachmittag ohne weitere, ähnliche Vorfälle. Ihre Hände hatte er zur Sicherheit auf Mats‘ Oberschenkel verschränkt, dessen wissendes Grinsen dabei gekonnt ignoriert, und genoss es, wenn der Dunkelhaarige, ganz vertieft in ihre Gespräche mit Bennis Eltern, hin und wieder über seinen Handrücken strich.

Er musste sich ein erleichtertes Aufjubeln verkneifen, als seine Eltern schließlich verkündeten, dass sie nun den Heimweg antreten wollten. Endlich, dachte er, froh, dass sie es offenbar einmal mehr geschafft hatten, überzeugend als Paar aufzutreten.

Er lächelte gerührt, als er sah, wie herzlich seine Eltern Mats verabschiedeten, umarmte sie dann selbst zum Abschied und musste natürlich wieder versprechen, sich bald wieder zu melden.


	8. Von peinlichen Situationen, erlangten Erkenntnissen und dem Unterschied zwischen Schauspiel und Realität

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaah, und hier kommt auch schon das letzte Kapitel.  
> Danke an alle, die ein paar liebe Worte hinterlassen haben! <3

~*~*~*~

 

Erleichtert ließ er sich gegen die Tür sinken, nachdem er diese hinter seinen Eltern geschlossen hatte, atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen. Ein überraschter Laut verließ seine Kehle, als Mats keine Sekunde später plötzlich förmlich über ihn herfiel, ihn mit seine Körper gegen die Tür presste, sein Gesicht umfasste und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Benni wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Seine Eltern hatten seine Wohnung gerade verlassen und dies war definitiv kein unschuldiger Schauspiel-Kuss. Es war fordernd, ungestüm, es war unglaublich gut. Er wusste, dass er das jetzt nicht tun sollte. Aber der Tag hatte ihm schon so viel abverlangt – gegen die anziehende Art des Anderen kam er gerade wirklich nicht mehr an. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er das ja auch eigentlich gar nicht… Bevor er es selbst realisierte, hatte er den Dunkelhaarigen noch etwas näher an sich gezogen, eine Hand in den dunklen Locken vergraben. Er verlor sich in den leidenschaftlichen Küssen, dem Spiel ihrer Zungen, dem Gefühl von Mats‘ Fingern in seinem Nacken, dessen Hand unter seinem Hemd…

 

„Mhh, Mats, du weißt, dass meine Eltern weg sind, ja?“, murmelte er gegen die Lippen des Älteren, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten, um zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ach Benni“, hauchte dieser mit einem sanften Lächeln und wollte ihre Lippen gerade wieder vereinen, als das Klingeln der Tür sie erschrocken auseinander fahren ließ. Verwirrt hielt Benni für einen Moment inne, ehe er die Wohnungstür schließlich zögerlich öffnete. Er wollte jetzt nicht gestört werden. Wer konnte dies denn nun sein?

Umso irritierter war er, als seine Mutter sich mit einem „Hallo ihr zwei!“ an ihm vorbei in den Flur drängte. „Ich muss mein Tuch hier vergessen haben, habt ihr es vielleicht gesehen?“, begann sie und plapperte sogleich freudig weiter: „Warum steht ihr denn eigentlich noch immer hier im Flur herum?“ Sie wandte sich ihrem Sohn zu und musterte ihn kurz kopfschüttelnd, ehe sie auf ihn zu trat, begann seine Haare, die wirr in alle Richtungen standen, zu ordnen und sein Hemd glatt strich.   
„Und, Schatz, wie siehst du eigentlich …“, sie schien die Situation zu verstehen, ehe sie ihren Satz vollenden konnte und wich mit einem peinlich berührten _„Ohhh“_ einen Schritt zurück.   
„Oh Gott, es tut mir leid, entschuldigt, ich werde nur eben…“, murmelte sie und gestikulierte umher, und lief ins Wohnzimmer, um dort nach ihrem Tuch zu sehen. Sie ließ ihren sichtlich überforderten Sohn zurück, der die Hände vor die Augen schlug und ironisch auflachte. Und er dachte, er hätte den schlimmsten Teil des Nachmittags überstanden. Mats hatte sich offenbar schneller wieder gefangen, trat leise lachend auf ihn zu, strich ihn sanft über den Arm. „Spätestens jetzt würde sie uns wohl glauben, mh?“, hauchte er grinsend, dicht an seinem Ohr, sodass Bennis Mutter ihn auf keinen Fall verstehen konnte, und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange.

„Ich geh‘ ihr mal beim Suchen helfen.“, verkündete er und wandte sich ab ins Wohnzimmer. Benni sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Der hatte vielleicht Nerven…

„Ah, hier ist es ja!“, hörte er von nebenan und seufzte erleichtert auf. Nach einer kurzen, eher unangenehmen Verabschiedung, waren sie wieder alleine.

 

Benni vergrub das Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen und ließ sich seufzend gegen die Wand im Flur sinken. Als er Mats‘ leises Lachen hörte, schaute er auf, schnaubte leise.   
„Du hast gut lachen.“, murrte er.   
„Schon, ja.“, erwiderte Mats, sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Er trat einen Schritt näher an den Anderen heran und legte seine Hand auf Bennis Arm. „Na komm, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie hat doch ganz gut reagiert.“

Benni murrte nur wieder leise. Er hatte es 27 Jahre lang geschafft, sich selbst und seinen Eltern solche peinlichen Situationen zu ersparen und gerade jetzt erwischte seine Mutter ihn _so_ mit Mats. Mit Mats, der eigentlich nicht mal _wirklich_ sein Freund war.

 

Mit einem leisen Lachen verringerte der Dunkelhaarige den Abstand zwischen ihnen weiter, strich sachte über Bennis Wange. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen lehnte er sich ihm entgegen, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Lass uns doch einfach da weitermachen, wo wir eben aufgehört haben und die Situation vergessen, mh?“, hauchte er und legte seine Lippen im nächsten Moment wieder auf die des Anderen. Sanfter diesmal, zärtlich und irgendwie beruhigend. Seufzend schloss Benni die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss genießend, entspannte sich sichtlich in den Armen des Dunkelhaarigen. Als er Mats‘ Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte, schob er den Anderen etwas wiederwillig von sich.

„Mats“, seufzte er leise. „Mats, das geht doch nicht.“ Er strich sich durch die Haare, ehe er den Anderen fast schon verzweifelt ansah. Mats erwiderte den Blick verwirrt.

„Aber wieso denn nicht?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Benni stieß sich von der Wand in seinem Rücken ab und lief ein paar Schritte auf und ab. „Das… wir… das ist doch nicht…“, murmelte er aufgebracht und gestikulierte dabei wirr mit den Händen umher. Leise lachend trat Mats wieder an ihn heran, hielt ihn auf indem er nach seinen Händen griff, ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. Er sah ihn mit einem sanften, liebevollen Blick an, der Bennis Herz gleich ein wenig schneller schlagen ließ.

„Benni. Wir wissen doch beide, dass das inzwischen mehr als nur Show für deine Eltern ist. Und wir wollen doch auch beide, dass es mehr ist.“, stellte Mats mit weicher Stimme klar und lächelte, als Benni sogleich inne hielt und verwirrt aufsah, dann jedoch leicht lächelte   
„Also komm wieder her.“, hauchte er leise und zog den Anderen sachte wieder an sich, legte seine Arme um ihn. Benni sah ihn mit einem fast schüchternen Lächeln an, hatte die Worte des Dunkelhaarigen noch nicht vollständig realisiert.   
„Okay?“, flüsterte Mats, als er sanft über seine Wange strich, und er nickte. Denn ja, das war wirklich mehr als _okay_.

Diesmal war er es, der die Hände in den Nacken des Älteren legte, ihn so sachte zu sich zog, um ihm in einen weiteren Kuss zu verwickeln. Ganz ohne Missverständnisse und Schauspiel, dafür voller Zuneigung.

 

Als sie Bennis Eltern das nächste Mal besuchten, war keine langwierige Planung mehr nötig. Mats war ohnehin immer die Souveränität in Person gewesen, aber auch Benni war jetzt wesentlich entspannter und genoss es offensichtlich, seinen Eltern jetzt als _wirkliches_ Paar gegenüber zu treten. Auch wenn diese den Unterschied natürlich nicht merken sollten.

Seine Mutter kicherte leise, als sie sie dabei erwischte, wie sie sich im Flur einen etwas ausgiebigeren Kuss voneinander stahlen, statt das Besteck aus der Küche zu organisieren. „Ich freu‘ mich wirklich für euch. Ihr hättet euch bei den ersten beiden Treffen gar nicht so zurückhalten müssen.“, warf sie mit einem offenen Lächeln ein, als sie an den beiden vorbei ging. Beide konnten ein leises Auflachen nicht unterdrücken und Benni flüchtete sich sogleich etwas mehr in die Arme des Anderen. Im Nachhinein war es ihm schon ein wenig peinlich, seine Eltern so hinters Licht geführt zu haben. Ihre wahre Kennenlerngeschichte würden sie wohl dennoch nie erfahren.


End file.
